A New Threat
by Night's Finale
Summary: A new villain takes control of the Dragon world and plans to finish what his father started, but only better than anything anyone could imagine. How will the fate of Berk be decided? A war...is coming.


A New Threat

"Dragons... centuries we the vikings have had quarrel with the beasts. My family ripped from my grasp, my home burned to...ashes and yet we rebuild. Men have lost their lives getting information on Gronkles, Changewings, and Hideous Zipplebacks. This information we have used to fight dragons and reclaim our title as Slayers! Many of you here have left your homes, your families to do what we will do today. We will take back everything...take control as the alphas on this flat world! Drago, *chuckles* father, even with control over a Bewilderbeast you lost your life. My own family weak and uses the things we hate and despise the most to take the world. That just won't do. No...no..no..no! NO! I've been looking for a way to bring my family back to me. The Gods above favor this...dragon trainer for what he's done by making the world a safe and peaceful place. A safe place doesn't exist! This world has war everyday!"

"Haaaaa!" The army cheered. They were behind Vrak one hundred percent.

"We are Vikings!"

They raised their swords.

"And we shall have war!"

The army was waiting to drench their weapons and armor in the blood of dragons. "We sail for Berk at dawn. Unleash hell on them and take the dragons and kill every single one! I am Vrak Grimshear and out there is our destiny!"

The leader stepped down from his rock to retire for the night. 'Not only with the dragon trainers fall...but Viggo and his men will experience the same fate.' Vrak may not have looked like he had the build for taking down an army of Vikings on dragons, but he had the materials and willpower to take and cleanse the whole archipelago. He had one advantage on his enemy. Back before he was born, his father had cursed the gods and destroyed Odin's statue and slaughtered a bunch of priests. Odin placed a curse on Vrak turning him half dragon.

Only his eyes and skin on his back and chest were changed to that of...a Night Fury.

They were considered cursed dragons...now he is cursed just like them. He's more dragon than man.

"Chief!" Vrak's second in command, Evrik, approached him. "We have all the materials needed to make the rest of the weapons. Two ships full of brimstone and iron ore for the shields. One ship full of mined diamond ore and of course some was stolen. Our nets laced with blue oleander." They took advantage of every method possibly to weaken and kill a dragon. "Even if they shoot the nets down the pollen from them will still be airborne."

Vrak chuckled. "Very good. Of course we had to have the ships. With Drago dead I get the rest of the armada. We have almost a hundred ships. We won't get close to the island. If they are so clever and smart they will come to us. I love to watch an empire fall. Get the med feed and let them be merry. They know what will happen if they lose focus."

"I refuse to fight. Vrak is crazy and you all know it."

A fight was beginning to erupt. One of the soldiers was questioning Vrak's leadership. Of course, he was heard by Vrak himself. He walked up to the scuffle. "So, you're questioning my leadership and what's best for our people? Do you have a better plan if I may ask?" He grabbed his collar and picked him up, glaring into his eyes, furiously.

"No sir! Please don't kill me."

Vrak chuckled. "No...I won't kill you." He threw the man down and stepped on his chest. "I'll make an example out of you!" He inhaled as deeply as possible and a ball of light began to glow in the back of his throat and fire pour ed from his mouth and leaked into his face. The scream only lasted a few seconds.

Everyone around who saw and heard this, went quiet. They looked away as a man of fire twitched.

"Now...we are going to do this once. Is there anyone else who doubts me? If so you may leave." Everyone stood their ground, but half a dozen men ran to a ship. Vrak said to himself. "Leaving means consequences." He followed them slowly and watched them panic as they knew death was coming. They rowed as fast as they could. "Svern...fire." a rock covered in Monstrous Nightmare gel was set on fire and launched at the boat. The escapees didn't have time to jump ship before they were hit and brought to the bottom of the ocean.

"Diresct hit."

Vrak chuckled. "Direct hit...I'll make holes in Berk. But first I'll need that Night Fury. I will break this curse before it gets any worse. We may not have met, but that's a good thing." He laughed and went to retire for the night. Every waking moment the curse of Odin will cause him slight pain and make him suffer. "I need that dragons blood."

A woman clicked her tongue. "I told you about this. You have to earn it."

"You are cruel, Lucid." Lucid was his orphaned fortune teller. "Remove your shirt and lie down. I'll see what I can do to stop the pain." She got ginger root from the shelf and rubbed it on his back. "I just need you to close your eyes and keep still."

From this point forward it was now the end of Berk.

* * *

Well that was a bit short but I assure you it was good in length but I hope this makes a good notice of my love for HTTYD! Thank you for reading and I hope it's to your liking. I don't know if I'll do more. I haven't had the best time to keep up with Fan Fiction, but I'll see what you have to say.


End file.
